D Meets His Match
by The Vampire Irisa
Summary: D meets another Vampire who he kinda likes


D Meets His Match  
  
By  
  
Heather  
  
It was another normal night for D as he roamed the countryside's, like he had so many other countless nights. It had now been over 100 years since his encounter with Count Magnus Lee and things had clamed down with the vampires, but not by much. He some what was glad that their weren't that many vampires around anymore. Though Vampire Hunting was his whole life it was hard for him to find someone to hire him to kill other bloodsuckers. Never the less, he always managed to get some work in, but not a lot as he had in the past. He was tired of being alone, though his left hand kept him company it really wasn't enough. All the two of them did was argue. It kind of got old after awhile, but still D put up with his left hands shit.  
  
"D…" His left hand began, but was stopped.  
  
"Yes, I know. I can sense the vampires ahead…" D said quietly, his face had not changed much when he spoke, he kept that dual unexpressonless face on.  
  
D rode on ahead in silence and heard the sound of a fight; he slowed his cyborg horse down a little and noticed a young woman, about 17 fighting off about 6 other immortal vampires. He was amazed at the girl's strength and her fighting skills. Something that amused him however was her choice of wardrobe. The girl's matched his down to the little gem on his hat. He deiced to just hide there and remain hidden to the young women as she fought; it didn't look like she would need any help.  
  
The girl was very vigorous, ducking, dogging, anything that came at her. She was very good with the sword, she had managed to slice four heads off of the 6 immortals, but as D remained unknown to the young women, he knew right away now with her movements, and how feline her moves were that she wasn't mortal. She was something else, but yet he didn't know what it was about her. Then he was shocked when he saw the four dead immortal's bodies on the ground go up into flames. He wondered how that happened, but he had a feeling deep inside the pit of his stomach, it was the girl that had done it. She was rather beautiful; she had shoulder length auburn red hair that curled at the tips, violet eyes that were focused on the fight before her.  
  
Weary of the fighting, the girl grabbed one of the immortals and tossed them into a tree making a rather nice dent into it. The second other vampire jumped for the girl, but found themselves being held by the neck and looking into the violet eyes that were filled with anger.  
  
"Now, you will die, like so many other filthy bastards of your kind have by my hands." Came the girl's voice, the words cruel, but they held truth. The vampire cryed out as he saw her fangs and could do nothing as the female vampire sank her fangs into the vampires flesh and began to drain him, it was only fair. It didn't take long before she killed the vampire and tossed the body aside. She went over to the whimpering vampire by the tree and did the same thing to that one as she had done to the younger vampire, then with a mere thought she sent both of the dead bodies up into flames. She stood their for a few seconds watching the bodies burn and turned, picking up her sword and slipped it back into it's case and began to head back on her way.  
  
D was shocked the girl was a vampire, but this one was a full blooded one, not a half breed like him, she didn't like other immortals, something in her eyes told him something had been done to her in the past, he wanted to know more about this vampire. If she was on the same side as him, he wanted her to join him, plus he wouldn't mind another around him to keep him company. He pulled lightly on the raines of his horse and began his pursuit on her.  
  
"D…You should kill her, she's a vampire." Lefty said.  
  
D didn't even answer his hand. He just kept following the girl at a distance, and then was shocked to see her turn around and stop to wait for him. She looked at D in the eyes, and using something her kind called the mind gift talked to D in his mind. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
D was shocked even more, this vampire was not like others he had encountered before, he knew of other immortal breeds, but the one that had powers like this one were spossedly dead, extinct, but this girl had managed to survive. He now sat on his horse before her looking down at her into her violet eyes. "Please, tell me your name." He said silently.  
  
She raised an auburn brow. "My names, Irisa, Irisa De Light and yourself?" She asked.  
  
D knew that last name, De Light, it was a noble's last name. "D." Was all he said, to Irisa.  
  
"D? What's that stand for?" She asked curious.  
  
"Dracula Jr.…" Lefty said, from under his glove.  
  
Irisa looked at D strangely. "Was it just me, or did your hand just say something?" She asked.  
  
"No my hand did, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut." D said annoyed that his hand told her his real name.  
  
She nodded. "I see, tell me, D, what is it you want?" She asked.  
  
D couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful, her hair, her strange eye color drew him to her. He didn't know how to word this, but he needed to know more about this girl, before he felt he could trust her well enoufge to have her join up with him. "Tell me this please. I wish to know how old you are, and I'd like to know who your mortal parents were, along with the one who made you, your maker, as your kind refers to." He said, his words and tone curious.  
  
Irisa's expression softened a little, she could tell she could trust D, by his words so far, and his tone she could trust him. "I'm 319 years old. I'm the last vampire of my kind as far as I know." She paused, but went on. "My mortal parents were Lily and Lando De Light, my parents were both nobles, as am I. I lost my mortal mother when I was a young girl, then my father at the age of 17 to a poisoned dart. A few weeks after his death I went on a death mission, and it cost me my life, but my maker Horatio De Cannon, a kind man, and noble vampire gave me his blood and made me what you see now. Sadly though, he was killed by other filthy creatures not of my breed. They wanted his blood and got it, they thought it would give them great powers, but they were wrong, it did nothing to them, and in the end it killed the last person I loved, my maker was all I had, but now that he is gone I have nobody. I walk the earth as I have done for the last 300 years killing those blood drinkers, taking my revenge, but even by doing so, it never is enough. The feeling of being alone I dispise and I hate it. I dare not make another immortal, a fledgling to be my companion for fear of it being killed, or hating me for making them…" She sighed, and held back the tears that wanted to fall and was now done with her story.  
  
D felt sorry for her, he knew of the people she spoke of, and noticed she had been on her own since she lost her maker. For him though this was a plus, she didn't like being alone, maybe now he could ask her to join with him, but would she accept? "Please, would you join up with me? I could use the extra help and I'd enjoy your company." His tone was kind as he spoke and caring.  
  
Irisa studied D; she bit her lip, but spoke. "You wouldn't mind me around?" She asked.  
  
"Not at all." He smiled. "I'd enjoy your company, it's better then arguing with my hand." He said.  
  
She laughed a little at that. "Very well I will then." She winked.  
  
"Then let us be off, we can talk more on the way into the nearby village." D said.  
  
Irisa nodded and so with that D helped Irisa up onto his horse and the two of them headed off towards a village where they could both get to know each other better. 


End file.
